The Player (Sunset Overdrive)
Summary The Player navigates the open world of Sunset City in 2027. The dystopian world has been overrun by mutants called the OverCharge Drinkers, or OD for short. The player character, whose gender, skin tone, body type, hair, and face can be customized, is a former FizzCo employee. They were tasked with cleaning up the mess left behind from a party FizzCo has thrown in celebration of the launch of their new energy drink, Overcharge Delirium XT. The Player fights the OD - humans whose endocrine systems have gone into overdrive from consuming the energy drink. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, possibly higher Name: The Player Origin: Sunset Overdrive Gender: Can be either Age: Unknown, but likely in their 20s Classification: Janitor, Hero, Paladin, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Resurrection (Type 4) (He/she acknowledges the things that bring them back and says it throughout the game. These include portals, a TV, an Egyptian sarcophagus that can come out of the ground, a dino egg, using a phone booth, a crashing spaceship, or she can come out of a grave like a zombie. They have canonically died and then as the credits rolled for the end of the game he/she rewound time and brought themselves back to life), Time Manipulation (They have canonically died, and then as the credits rolled for the end of the game, The Player rewound time and came back to life), 4th Wall Awareness (They can talk to the narrator, hit the camera back to zoom it out, show their weapon wheel to others, and use their own style meter as a weapon. The Player acknowledges that the world is a video game and says that certain things will crash it despite it being reality to everyone else. Also knows that they are merely a sort of avatar, not truly the hero of the story), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wields Excalamune, a sword that has the ability to steal the souls) Healing (Can heal themselves with other people's souls), Explosion Manipulation (Has a vast variety of explosive weaponry), Transmutation (Upon killing enemies, they turn explode and can also transform enemies into exploding teddy bears), Ice Manipulation (Bombs can turn an entire radius of enemies into solid ice, and has an amp which creates a gas that freezes them), Acid Manipulation, Summoning, Preparation, Empathetic Manipulation (Can create clouds of rage which turn enemies against each-other, has an ability to make every enemy in their area be their ally), Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Forcefield Creation (Attempting to hit the Player causes you to get knocked back by a forcefield, The Shield Buddy creates a shield around the Player which prevents damage from projectiles and more), Technology Manipulation (Creates a holographic copy of themselves to distract or attack enemies and leave them open to attacks), Paralysis Inducement (Capable of shocking the opponent in place and leaving them immobile) Attack Potency: Building level ''' (Can smash concrete, John fragmented an OD into pieces with one shot, Comparable to enemies who can throw cars several meters casually, Forged a sword which caused this explosion, Defeated a large blimp), possibly '''higher (Forging this sword caused apparent shaking from across the city) Speed: ''' '''Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge the electric blast attacks from Fizzbot Rifles, Comparable to those who can dodge and react to the lightning of The Player's amps), possibly higher (Capable of consistently dodging lasers, Also wields the Charge Beam, which shoots an instant laser beam that blitzes those who are comparable to the Player) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Slightly lifted a car) Striking Strength: Building Class, possibly higher Durability: Building level (Can survive free falls off of skyscrapers, capable of taking hits from those comparable to themselves, Survived this resulting explosion), possibly higher (This explosion caused shaking through the city) Stamina: Superhuman (They can parkour and fight for days on end with no sleep and nothing to eat or drink but some beer and old pizza) Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: '''List Below '''Weapons: * Melee (A large variety of weapons, base weapon is a crowbar) * Excalamune (A titanium sword forged in a nuclear power plant that can shoot fireballs, lightning bolts, and steal the souls of its victims to heal the wielder) * Flaming Compensator '''(Shoots bursts of short ranged flames) * '''High Fidelity (Fires records that can bounce and every enemy they bounce between increases the records damage) * Dirty Harry (A hand cannon) * TNTEDDY (Launches exploding teddy bears that blow up on contact with an enemy or bounce until coming to hault, then explode if it doesn't hit an enemy) * Freeze Bomb (Launches small freezing bombs that freeze enemies in a small area making it easy to shatter them) * Acid Sprinkler (Launches a sprinkler that shoots out highly corrosive acid able to burn through OD in seconds) * Captain Ahab (Shoots harpoons that explode into the overdrive energy drink which attracts OD) * The Dude (A chargeable bowling ball launcher that becomes more damaging the longer you charge it, direct hits explode and missed shots bounce) * Roman Candle (A rapid-fire firework launcher) * Murderang (Fires a boomerang type projectile that kills and then returns) * Proximity Mine (Launches small explosives that explode when an enemy gets close) * One Handed Dragon (Shoots fireworks that stick to enemies and then explodes) * Turret Copter (Fires a small RC helicopter that hovers and shoots things) * Fizzbot Rifle (Full auto laser gun) * Ak-Fu (An AK-47) * Kitten Launcher (Shoots a stuffed toy cat that summons a super powerful robot dog to attack all enemies) * The Shocker (Shoots beams of lightning that link and chains between enemies) * The Shorty Shotty ''' (A small sawed-off shotgun with a barrel drum of ammo) * '''Pulse Mine (Shoots small pulse rounds that stick to things and then launching out shockwaves) * Hairspray Bomb (Shoots out giant bundles of hair spray canisters that explode and spread out into more explosions) * Taunt Bot (Shoots a taunting hologram as a distraction) * Charge Beam (After a brief charge up this gun shoots a continuous laser beam to quickly annihilate tough enemies) * Fizzco DSRC (Orbital laser strike) * Swarming Nanobots (Shoots a swarm of nanobots to kill enemies) * Rivet Gun (Shoots electric rivets that can create trip wires) * Feel The Burn (A flamethrower) * Headbanger (Launches heads and does more damage the longer you charge the gun) * Traps (They can place traps using energy but he/she has limited amounts. If a trap is broken he/she gains the energy back to use for more traps. The traps can't hurt him/her) * Hack N Slay (A spinning blade trap) * Fling Board (It flings anyone who steps on it in the direction its facing) * Pyro Geyser (Shoots flame pillars up at enemies) * Jya Gun (A Machine gun turret) * Senior Freeze (Shoots out freezing gas in a decently large radius) * Pop Rocket (A rapid-fire firework launcher) * Grind Cooker (When grinding on the wall flames will shoot out on either side) * Tesla Trap (Shoots out lightning when bounced on) * Pandora's Box (Bouncing on this unleashes one of many attacks such as bowlling balls, deadly gnomes, fireworks, robo dogs capable one shotting hurkers, or a rage cloud that turns enemies against each other) * Siegfried The Great (Fires laser shots and slowly upgrades itself over time) Amplifications: * Bear Force One (Has a chance to turned killed enemies into TNTeddy, or an exploding teddy bear) * Stun Rounds (Shots have a chance to electrify and stun the enemy) * Fired (Melee attacks launch out a fireball) * Damage Dodge Roll (Dodge rolls do damage to enemies) * Bounce-splosion (Bouncing off of something causes a fiery explosion to launch out) * Burn Baby '''(The weapon has a chance to ignite foes) * '''Seismic Smash (After a dive bomb a shockwave is sent out knocking back opponents) * Personal Space (Enemies who attack The Player are knocked down by a force field) * Winter Is Coming (Weapons have a chance of freezing enemies) * Twister Spin (Each hit launches out a tornado) * Chance Of Lightning (Lightning strikes down at all foes continuously) * Recycler (Has a chance to regenerate previously shot bullets) * Hater (Shot enemies have a chance to shoot out an area of effect that turns enemies to The Player's side) * Air Power (Weapons do more damage when fired in the air) * It Burns ((Epic) When walking cracks in the ground will appear that cause pillars of fire to erupt) * Fear The Reaper (Killing an enemy has a chance to spawn a reaper that one shot kills another enemy) * Un-Defibulator (Melee swings have a chance to launch electric shockwaves) * Grind The Lightning (Grinding on rails shoots out electrical blasts on either side of The Player) * Stylin (Earns extra style for killing with this weapon) * Party All The Time (Enemies killed with this explode into confetti and glitter) * Second Amendment (Killing an enemy has a chance to spawn ammo) * Suck (Kills with this weapon cause health to more often) * Bloom (Projectile impacts spawn flowers) * Twist Of Fate (Kills with this weapon have a chance to spawn a small nuclear explosion) * Screw The 4th Wall (An announcer announces how awesome The Player is) * Sadomasichist (The lower The Player's health is the more damage he/she does) * Spread The Love (A trail follows The Player that heals allies) * Fiyah (Grinding causes flames to shoot out on both sides of the rail) * Roid Rage (Killing an enemy with a melee attack causes them to explode) * Shrapnel Smash (Dive bomb attacks cause shrapnel to explode out everywhere) * Heal Tag (Dive bomb attacks cause graphitti to spawn on the floor that heals allies) * Damage Tag (Dive bomb attacks cause graphitti to spawn on the floor that damages opponents) * Roughneck Rampage (Killing an enemy has a chance to spill oil that ignites into flames) * Suddenly Pirhanas (Spawns piranhas that flop around and kill opponents) Overdrives: * Health Regeneration (Heals The Player over time) * Plus/Minus (Every second The Player lose a small bit of health but gain a larger damage boost) Intelligence: Gifted (Learned how to create complex weapons and use their attack skills in mere seconds, Is a high-level commander and superhero according to some sources) Weaknesses: They must constantly do parkour and kill enemies to keep up their style Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bouncing: The Player is capable of bouncing on many things in an environment for higher jumps. * Grinding: The Player can grind on rails, powerlines, and train tracks to move around the battlefield quickly and can increase their speed while grinding * Air Dashing: The Player can quickly dash through the air * Water Dashing: The Player can dash across the water * Wall Climbing: The Player possesses a natural ability to climb onto walls and walk across them Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Acid Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sunset Overdrive Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Paladins Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Healers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Preparation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 8